1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for synchronizing and sharing a virtual character, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method which enable a user to generate a virtual character by synchronizing received content in a predetermined form, converting the virtual character into an extensible markup language (XML)-based file, and storing and sharing the XML-based file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods currently exist which allow various body parts of virtual characters to move in various directions. However, technology which allows the body parts of the virtual characters to move synchronously with music is not currently available. Accordingly, a method of synchronizing the body part of the virtual character with a music file is required.
In addition, a method which enables a user to synchronize a virtual character with a music file and a method which enables the user to share the virtual character with another user and enables the other user to generate a new virtual character are required.